Hogwarts: A Moment in History
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: Seamus and Harry's twin sister, Louisa (my own character creation) connect in a sweet and steamy historical moment at Hogwarts. Read and Review, please. Don't wanna give too much away. Rated M for a reason, peeps.


DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER is not mine. It belongs to the rather creative and imaginative JK Rowling.

PLOT: This story isn't what you think. You have to read it to find out what it's about. I'm not giving anything away, just this: RATED M FOR A REASON! So enough with the babble, please read and then review at the end if you liked it! Thank you. Also, Louisa Potter is my own original creation. She's Harry's twin sister.

HOGWARTS: A MOMENT IN HISTORY

The war is over.

Time now to move on.

Why can't I seem to move?

Oh shit, he's spotted me!

Aaaaaaand now he's coming my way!

My name is Louisa Potter, and to bring you up to speed, long story short: There was a bad guy named Voldemort. He murdered my parents. He was after my twin brother Harry and I for the past 7 years (2006-2013), so then Harry and Voldie had a duel. Voldie lost, Harry won. And when I say Voldie lost, I mean he died. In his case, that's good. Sorry folks, I don't condone murder, but in this case, I'm proud to call Harry my brother. Anyway, we've had to bury a lot of friends and family and classmates, and all that is over.

Back to my story:

Seamus Finnegan. My best friend next to Harry and his friends. Coming toward me looking as hot as ever, also coming toward me with this angry and determined expression on his face. See now my problem here? I'm thinking in terms of him possibly being my boyfriend in the future. Wow...

The thing is that I don't think he thinks I exist in that way. I'm invisible to my best friend that way...or so I think. See, before the war, I wrote him a note. And then I sent it to him. And since then, I've avoided him. Here is the note I wrote to him:

Dear Seamus,

Yes, it is I, Louisa Potter. Your best friend. There is absolutely no easy way for me to say this, so I'll come right out with it:

I am in love with you. I have been in love with you since our third year when I started noticing guys.

Well that is all I wanted to write. I haven't the courage to tell you in person, so I just thought to write it. It's easier, wouldn't you agree?

I love you.

Love,

Louisa.

So now he's coming towards me, and I don't know what I should do. Should I stay there or move?

I chose to move. I went up the stairs I stood in front of. I went to the Gryffindor common room. Once I was there, Seamus stopped me with a hand on my arm. He said: "Where the fuck do you think you're going, lass? I need to talk to you. You see, I got this letter a while back and I haven't had a chance to talk to you about it. I think you've been avoiding me so you didn't have to talk to me. Is that right, lass?"

I decided to simply be honest with the man, after all the hurt I put him through and the fact that I confessed something I probably should never have confessed. I simply nodded.

Still not letting me go, Seamus continued: "I thought so, lass. Well, let's go somewhere private where we can talk this over. The room of requirement?"

"Harry told me that it burned down due to a fire that he caused to destroy the enemy," I replied.

"Oh, wow. Okay. Then come with me, I've a better idea, girlie."

"What?"

"The boys' dormitories. Let's go."

"Seamus, maybe we shouldn't..." my voice trailed off as I received a glare from the guy I loved for so long. I flinched under said glare. Then I just decided to do what I should have done all along. I shut up and followed Seamus.

As soon as the door shut behind us, I turned to him and saw that his face had changed. It was no longer the face of the tortured man I saw during the battle of our lives. It was also no longer the face of a boy turning into a man. It was the face of Seamus Finnegan, the man I was definitely in love with.

Seamus started off the conversation by stating that we needed to shower, which I discovered he was right. We were still covered with dirt, grease, and grime, and who knew what else.

So he grabbed a couple plaid bathrobes from his dresser, and led me into the boys' shower room. I went into the second stall, and he the first. After undressing, I climbed in the shower, and turned on the hot water full blast. I got totally clean and felt myself heal through the use of healing potion and cleaning potion.

I turned the shower off after I was done, put on my robe, and waited for Seamus. As soon as he was done, we both grabbed our dirty clothes, threw them into the hamper on our way out, and then sat on his bed. Seamus pulled the curtains around his bed and then muttered some charms and spells to keep us from being heard for a while.

Then Seamus turned to me. He leaned forward, and gave me a kiss that was the gentlest I ever felt. I could feel it going all the way down my back and into my toes. It was the best ever. I returned the kiss.

Then Seamus dragged his lips away from mine. He told me in a husky voice to get undressed. So I did, and he undressed as well. Then we both went into the boys' shower room, where I saw, in his stall, a bottle of Irish Springs Mint Shower gel.

Turning on the hot water, we stepped under the shower head and Seamus told me that I was being cleaned first. Using the gel, he shampooed my long black waves first, and rinsed it off. He did this a second time as well, to really clean my locks. Then using a sizeable glob, starting at my shoulders, he lathered the gel onto my skin, taking special care over my breasts. He caressed my nipples into erections. He massaged the valley in between down to my stomach. He then took special care over my privates. He caressed my clitoris and used his index finger to caress me into my first orgasm of the evening. All the while, my eyes closed in the pleasure my best friend was giving me. When he finished giving me the first and best ride of my life, he caressed my thighs and my legs, Then he rinsed me off and then gave my back the same thorough massaging treatment.

Seamus then gave me his gel, and I blushed, feeling shy. He guided me into the first step, which was his hair, then his chest. I paid as much attention to his nipples as he had mine. I also massaged his valley and stomach. Then I reached his penis. I felt shyer than I had before. Again, he guided me.

First, put a glob onto my hand. Rub both hands to work up a lather. Then he told me to put my left hand on his ball sacs and my right on his penis. It was already long, hard, and hot. I started stroking him the my hands, working the sacs, and stroking his cock. I worked slowly at first, but as I gained confidence, I began to move faster. Then he came all over my hands.

Then he rinsed off and I massaged his back as well. After he rinsed off, he turned the shower off and I started to look for a towel, but he took my hand and led me back to his bed, which he charmed once again. He told me to lay on my back and open my legs up wide. I saw that he was, once again, hard, hot, thick and ready to have sex.

So I obeyed and laid down on the bed. I opened my legs up as wide as they would go and my legs were up as far as they could get. Seamus appeared over my body and lined himself up to me. Chest to chest, nipple set to nipple set, face to face, penis to vagina. Seamus settled the tip of his 8 inch cock to my opening and began to enter me in one swift thrust. He embedded himself so deep within me that I felt his balls rub against my clit.

He settled himself against me so that I could have time to adjust to him, and gave me several pecks to my lips as we waited. Then I bucked my hips against his to let him know I was ready, and he moved. He moved slowly out and pushed slowly back in, sweat beading up his body in concentration not to fuck me hard to let his anger at the Death Eaters and the world out. I understood that he wanted to be gentle with me as this was my first time, but I wanted him to fucking let go and not be gentle. I wanted him to distress, to become less tense. So I, looking into his eyes, said: "Seamus, baby, I know you love me and want to make my first time a lovemaking session, but, please, for me, just this once, let go. Fuck me. Lovemaking can wait. Please, listen to me and just fuck me now!"

Seamus let go without a doubt in his eyes. He fucked me, slapping his balls against my clit, rubbing our nipples together, kissing me hard. I had four orgasms before I finally felt his come seep into my vaginal walls, mixing with my cream.

As we came down from our sexual high, our bodies still connected (nipple to nipple, chest to chest, face to face), we made out.

We fell asleep still connected.

The next morning, when I awoke, I saw that we were still connected. And Shay was awake. Then Seamus told me that he loved me and wanted to make me his. I told him that he made me his last night. Then Seamus proposed. And I accepted.

THE END!

A/N: What did you think? Did you enjoy? Was that filled with enough sex for you? Please let me know if you want a sequel, filled with wedding sex between Seamus F. and Louisa Potter. Please leave me a review. Thank you!


End file.
